1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die-bonding electroconductive paste. More particularly, this invention relates to a die-bonding electroconductive paste which permits ohmic contact with a semiconductor element without requiring any undercoat electrode treatment.
2. Description of Prior Art
The die-bonding electroconductive pastes heretofore known to the art include those produced by blending fine electroconductive powders of such metals as gold, silver, copper, nickel, rhodium, palladium and silverpalladium and such heat-resistant binders as epoxy resin, polyimide, glass glaze and cement with and without a solvent. These die-bonding electroconductive pastes are used for die-bonding semiconductor elements on substrates. When the die-bonding with such an electroconductive paste is effected in the case of a semiconductor element capable of allowing flow of feeble current, the part so die-bonded becomes non-ohmic and manifests its function satisfactorily only with difficulty. For the die-bonded semiconductor element to produce ohmic contact, therefore, the semiconductor element is required to have its rear surface subjected in advance to an undercoat electrode treatment by vacuum deposition of gold, for example. Further, the contact so formed elaborately is unstable as compared with the contact obtainable by the Au-Si eutectic method, for example.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel die-bonding electroconductive paste.
Another object of this invention is to provide a die-bonding electroconductive paste capable of permitting ohmic contact with a semiconductor element without requiring any undercoat electrode treatment.